sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Lothlorain
Anatomy/Biology Description: They are built bulky and are tall compared to humans. They are tan in color with long, pointed ears and two horns. Their eyes are a light gold and glow slightly because of this. Diet: Mostly an organic diet. Male Average Height: 6' 6" to 8' Average Weight: 170 to 250 lbs depending on lifestyle Average Build: Bulky or slim with a muscular build Coloration: Light grey to light tan Average Lifespan: 1000 years Female Average Height: 6' 5" to 7' Average Weight: 170 to 230 lbs Average Build: Muscular and slim, but nicely filled out Coloration: Light grey to light tan Average Lifespan: 1000 years Politics System: Samurai Imperium Values: Family, honor, science, progress. Religion(s): None. Settlements/Colonies: The Samurai Imperium territories. Diplomacy: They prefer to engage in diplomacy only if they feel a nation is honorable and truthful. Otherwise, they will not want anything to do with that nation or feel hostile towards it. Overall, they are subject to the diplomacy of the Samurai Imperium now. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: 250,000 years ago Technology Military: Samurai Imperium military forces. Civilian/Public: Samurai Imperium and individual. Overview: Samurai Imperium and individual. Racial Information Traditions: Past Lothlorain traditions have been shed due to the chaos it had created for them. They are now developing and adjusting according to their new lives within the Samurai Imperium. Conflicts/Issues: The Dom'Kavosh came in the Golden Age of their first space travel and destroyed everything they could. The Lothlorains fought back as much they could, but barely survived. Even with the amount of firepower they had, it was not a good fight or a fair one. When the enemy was gone, they rebuilt, mourned the dead, and moved on advancing slowly through the ages, beginning to build more things again. In the Great Civil War, two nations fought against each other until one side became the Lothlorain Realm, until they were inevitably taken over by the Samurai Imperium. Relevant History Lothlorains were once tribes fighting among themselves on their first planet known as Dawn. All the while, the tribes were building great stone cities. A few hundred years later, they began building power stations and producing firearms and more powerful technology. A hundred or so years later, they were flying in the sky with jet technology. At some point after the Great Civil War, they unified under one banner and began to fix their eyes on space. United as one world, they formed a space corps and built small ships to send to the moon. From here, the technology developed even faster. They were also becoming aware of a rumor through the known galaxy that some ships were seen. At some point in the ancient past, a ridiculous rumor said that these ships were even spoken to by the Lothlorains. But now, it's known as hogwash. As the Lothlorain Realm progressed, they advanced their ships and space stations along with drones and the forming of the first Titan core. With the crowned ruler wishing for their nation to become more vast, they set out to the nearby planets and began spreading, building cites and mining complexes in space and on the planets. This allowed them to build more ships, cities, and their beloved Titans. Eventually, however, their traditions and fate itself led them the Lothlorain Realm into chaos. They were conquered and absorbed by the first nation they had ever come into contact with, the Samurai Imperium. After making hostile actions towards the human nation, the Lothlorains suffered for their stupidity, watching their nation crumble. They were lucky the Shibans and Samurai agreed to take them in. Category:Playable Race